


Drabbles, Drabbles Everywhere and not a Word to Read

by BessieBlackbird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, sesshoumaru - Freeform, sesshoumaru and kagome - Freeform, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieBlackbird/pseuds/BessieBlackbird
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100 words exactly) to shine a spotlight on my first and favorite ship, still sailing after all these years.Taken from prompts in the Discord/Sesskag revival chatroom.





	1. Strawberry

Kagome blushed with her whole body. It took nothing to make her light up like a blowtorch, one of those infuriating quirks she was powerless to stop. 

So the towering demon before her had zero trouble turning her into a bright, shiny tomato, the spot where his lips grazed her hand burning a direct line to her palpitating heart. He took a step closer, nose quivering away, sending still more color to her ears and cheeks and forehead.

For Sesshoumaru’s part, he found this particular shade of red… tantalizing. The color of strawberries. He wondered.. Would she taste as sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was :obviously: strawberry.  
> I've always had a thing for drabbles, especially after I discovered the incomparable Forthright and her shining works. 
> 
> If you have somehow not heard of her within the fandom, go now. You can thank me later. 
> 
> In my best forthright voice, I hope you enjoyed this "bit of mischief". 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	2. Smile

“Boo!” 

Kagome wiggled her fingers around the soft, stubborn cheeks of Sango’s newest baby. His passive face drooped into a pout and then so did hers. She'd be the first one to make him smile, doggone it- especially after Inuyasha bet her that she couldn't.

In one last ditch effort, she pulled her face into the silliest expression she could muster, a face she had definitely once seen in a museum under the name Picasso. 

A huff passed behind her and she turned in time to see the visiting youkai’s trailing pelt and the smile he was trying to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the prompts. Hope you like them too!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Radio

Kagome pounded a fist against the dashboard again and cursed her old truck. She never got this kind of deafening static. Ever. 

Well, except for when she passed that creepy, abandoned shrine on the side of the road. If it weren’t on the only existing route to her house, she’d take any other detour she could find. It skeeved her out that much. 

But this time was different. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as a different sound rose above the usual white noise and a fuzzy, male voice in her radio bid her good-morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is: Radio
> 
> May come back and edit this one but maybe not. Time will tell. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
